cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned Sewers Trial
Overview |badge=Charmer Head of the Hydra }} The Abandoned Sewers Trial was newly revamped for Issue 12. The Trial now functions more like a Task Force, as other Trials do. It should also correctly require a team of Heroes between level 38 and 40, and auto-exemplar heroes over level 40. (Previously, only the leader had to be in this level range, and anyone from level 36 to level 50 could participate without sidekicking/exemplaring.) The majority of the Trial is designed to take place in the Abandoned Sewer Network. The contact (Mairenn MacGregor) is located near the Atlas Park sewer entrance. __TOC__ Missions Mission Briefing Sure you look tough in that costume, but can you fight? Prove it. Go to the abandoned sewers and defeat 100 Rikti. Then we'll talk, hero. Off you go. I'll be here, just waiting to be dazzled. Enemies Debriefing Well, I'll be. You survived the trenches. Good work, hero. Briefing All right. I'd say you're ready to take on the Hydra itself. Use this computer access code to unlock the maintenance room door. Once you're in, kill everything you see from top to bottom. And I mean everything. Remember, once activated, that door only stays open for 90 minutes, so don't play around. I can give you one hint: check for Rikti crates. They're the key to your success. The Rikti have got some seriously funky technology for trying to keep the Hydra in check, so use it to your advantage. You may be tough up here, but down there it's all about tactics and finding the right tool for the job. I don't envy you on this one, ace. You'll have a hard fight. Remember, the Rikti crates are the key. Enemies ---- ---- Opening some of the crates in the Sewers rewards the player that selected it the following clue and temporary power: ---- Opening some of the crates in the Sewers rewards the player that selected it the following clue and temporary power: ---- Debriefing Hey, you're back, A Hydra Eye? For me? How cool. I'm glad to know you survived, and the Hydra is contained. For now, at least. I'm impressed and I don't impress easily. Badges * The Head of the Hydra exploration badge is available in the maintenance room where the Hydra head is located. * The Charmer Badge is rewarded to heroes that successfully complete the Abandoned Sewers Trial. Strategy All members of the mission must have reached level 38. All members over 40 will be exemplared to 40. A teleport-capable team member is strongly recommended. After clearing 100 Rikti, gather at the entrance to the Hydra silo. Entering the silo will start the clock, so be ready. You should probably get as big a team as you can, make someone the appointed leader. Descend the silo and acquire weapons from the Rikti crates. No team member should take more than one weapon. Use the Incinerators to clear the tentacles. Beware the Hydra head, which fires potent psi attacks. Clear the force field generators of Rikti, then send one to two heroes to each Force Field Generator. For optimum results they must attack the generators in unison, on the leader's command. Once the players all have said "Down", then all should attack the Hydra head. The attack proceeds until the shields are restored. The process repeats. The gunman can shoot about 5 times at the head in one round if the Forcefield takedowns are coordinated well. If this is the case, it should only take 4 rounds for the head to go away. Please take note that you only need to defeat most of the bottom area, including the spawned Rikti. The quicker you finish off the Hydra, the less Rikti spawn, which in turn leads to less to clear. The Hydra Spawn will be subsequently harder to clear, but, with a little effort, and some level 50s, they will go down easily. Once you finish the Trial, you can choose either a Rare Recipe or a multi-purpose Hydra Enhancement (level 40-43). Category:Trials and Task Forces